When I close my eyes
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Quizá solo se trate de encontrar a quien te sigue mirando cuando tú cierras los ojos - Elvira Sastre


_**When I close my eyes**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _"Quizá solo se trate de encontrar a quien te sigue mirando cuando tú cierras los ojos" - Elvira Sastre_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _E_ _ste fic participa en el Reto "Citas célebres" del foro La Madriguera_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes._

* * *

Remus no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que han dejado Hogwarts, pero está seguro de que ahora todo será más difícil por no decir que casi imposible. En momentos como aquellos sentía la esperanza desaparecer de su ser, casi podría jurar que un dementor estaba cerca; pero no era así. Era el mero hecho de aceptar que aquel hombre, que le había ofrecido una vida normal muchos años atrás ahora, yacía bajo una lápida blanca dejando al mundo en total oscuridad. Negando suavemente se acercó a la ventana y suspiró con nostalgia.

—Todavía hay esperanza —susurró Tonks acercándose y tomando su mano y él quiso responder que lo sabía, que era algo obvio; pero calló.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró en silencio, su rostro estaba surcado por algunas lágrimas, pero sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que solo había visto en dos ocasiones anteriores y se sintió dichoso.

—Lo sé —susurró cuando la acercó y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Aún con sus cuerpos entrelazados, Remus levantó la mirada y enfocó la repisa que tenía enfrente.

Desde allí, James, Lily y Sirius le sonreían y le saludaban felices; aún conservaba la foto como un gran tesoro aquella foto pues fue tomada en el matrimonio de los primeros y era uno de los recuerdos más felices que tenía. Sonrió aun mirando la fotografía en movimiento, sabía lo que le dirían de estar allí; había estado tan sumido en su propia miseria que no había notado el daño que le había causado a aquella divina flor y a pesar de ello, ella seguía allí junto a él. Dumbledore tenía razón y él no había querido escuchar, y ahora no quería seguir pensando en aquello, sentía que perdía el tiempo si lo hacía y eso era lo que más necesitaba recuperar. Tomándola de la mano, la llevo hacia arriba y la amó de mil maneras.

Los días pasaron y el trabajo con la orden aumentó, las desapariciones eran más constantes y la seguridad prácticamente había desaparecido, pero llegar a casa era lo mejor que podía ocurrirles a ambos, era como llegar a un oasis después de caminar por el desierto y así como todo empezó, se intensificó. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando descubrieron que venía una pequeña criatura en camino, un ser que venía de ellos y entonces sin dudarlo ni un segundo decidieron que era hora de dar el paso más importante y casarse. La ceremonia no había sido tan elegante como él hubiese querido, pero habían estado sus amigos más cercanos e importantes, o al menos la mayoría.

Una noche después de rastrear a un grupo de mortífagos, Remus se halló a sí mismo frente al espejo. Lo que vio lo dejó perturbado, sus cicatrices daban fe de que era peligroso y en su espejismo había olvidado que los de su especie no procreaban; ahora una criatura estaba destinada a sufrir lo mismo que él. Salió del baño y observó a Tonks dormitar en la cama, la pelirrosa sostenía una mano sobre su vientre, acunándolo; su boca estaba abierta, pero aun así lucía adorable. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que todo estaría bien, que la criatura podría no heredar la licantropía, pero le fue imposible y entonces se concentró en observarla dormir, su nuevo hábito y el preferido. Recordaba cuando su madre pasaba las noches después de luna llena velando sus sueños y curando sus heridas; recordaba cuando él despertaba en la madrugada y se encontraba con su mirada llena de amor _… Quizá solo se trate de encontrar a quien te sigue mirando cuando tú cierras los ojos_. Funcionó, por algunos días al menos; después ganó el miedo y la inseguridad y los abandonó.

Para Tonks aquellos días habían sido una tortura por más que intentara sobreponerse no lo lograba; sabía que él se daría cuenta de que estaba exagerando con todo aquello, pero esperaba de todo corazón que no se tomara mucho tiempo pues su bebé seguía creciendo y no quería por nada del mundo que Remus siguiera perdiéndose aquellos momentos. Así que todas las noches cerraba los ojos y murmuraba en silencio una plegaria, que para su fortuna, fue respondida la noche que más lo había extrañado. Y después llegó Teddy y lo cambió todo, nuevos significados, emociones y sentimientos y cada vez que lo miraban mientras dormía, Remus y Tonks suspiraban, pues ahora eran padres y sabían lo que se sentía amar a quien adoras mirar dormir aunque ya ha cerrado los ojos.


End file.
